1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to restricting image formation based on an image formation request transmitted from sources other than a predetermined source on a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a network printer has been know as one of image formation devices connectable to a network. Such a network printer is typically configured such that a printing operation is restricted with respect to a printing request from terminal devices other than a predetermined terminal device, which are connected to the network printer through the network.
Specifically, such a network printer is configured such that an IP address of a predetermined terminal device can be registered. When the printing is restricted against a print request from a terminal device other than the predetermined terminal devices, it is judged whether the IP address of the requesting source device, which is included in the received print request, is registered with the network printer. If the IP address of the requesting source is not registered with the network printer, printing is restricted.
If a plurality of network printers as above are connected to the network, and set each network printer so that the printing is restricted for the request issued by the devices other than a predetermined terminal, the IP address of the predetermined terminal device should be registered with each network printer. Such an operation is very troublesome.